Naruto: ボルトひかり (Bolt Light)
by Ayi IsBored
Summary: Kakashi steps down from his role as Hokage, so Naruto is chosen. Meaning less time to spend with his children. Boruto is in the Academy. And so is Sarada, Sasuke's daughter. As the story restarts, little do they know that evil lurks in the Darkness once again. "Who are you and where are you from?" Boruto exclaims. "I am the hidden son of.." The boy says. Cast Calls closed! SPOILERS
1. Roles (Cast Calls also)

Ayi: Hey guys! This is a restart fanfic of Naruto the Next Gen. Now it will be called Naruto: **ボルトひか****り** (Roughly means Bolt Light).

* * *

><p>It is called Bolt Light because Boruto (or Bolt) is in this. And Sasuke has a secret child named Hikari which means Blazing Light. Here are all the characters:<p>

Characters:

Boruto Uzumaki: Looks identical to Naruto but has two whiskers, His hair is slightly curly at the back but spiky in the front and lighter eyes. He wears a black and red tracksuit with the Uzumaki crest on the back and white sandals. He paints over the Hokage's faces to catch his father's attention. Since Kakashi has stepped down Naruto is now the new (and second) Seventh Hokage. He has a similar personality to his Father. His main jutsu is Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Himawari Uzumaki: She has short dark straight hair like her mother. Her hair is short around her neck and has the same frame as Hinata. Her hair is slightly spiky at the back but smooth at the top. Himawari's eyes are light blue like her father but also there is influence in her mother's eyes. Her most noticeable trait is the pair of whiskers she has in each cheek resembling her father's But unlike the latter Himawari and both her older brother Boruto only have two whiskers on each cheek.

Hikari Uchiha: Looks identical to Sasuke but has Itachi's hair. He wears a shirt similar to what Sasuke wore as a teen. He has a stage two Sharingan as a crest. He has light blue shorts with bandages on the right leg and a weapon pouch on the other. He has a small sword sheathed most of the time. He does not know who his parents are. He lives in a large forest with animals. He hunts the animals as he gets hungry. One day he views the shadow of a large animal standing on its hind legs. He continues to lose it as he searches for it each day. His main jutsu is Fire Ball Jutsu.

Sarada Uchiha: She seems to have inherited traits from both of her parents. She looks down on the trouble-making Boruto Uzumaki. Though, she does acknowledge they both share the same relationships with their fathers. She has black hair combed down, pink glasses and eyes similar to her father's. Sarada wears a white shirt with a collar and a red handkerchief tucked in, and yellow vest and an orange sweater with no hood, zipper, or collar.

Shikadai Nara: Looks identical to his father but has Temari's eyes. He is very similar to his father, finding the idea of doing activities to be very tiresome. He also is not one to respect ranks properly, greeting his uncle, Gaara, plainly. Shikadai wears a black T-Shirt and a white sweater with zippers and the collar reaching the middle of his neck. He has a Nara clan crest on his shoulders and his back. He also has a pierced ear. He wears his hair up in a pony-tail like Shikamaru.

Inojin Yamanaka: He has blue eyes and blonde hair from his mother's side and the same pale white skin color as his father Sai. He wears his blonde-yellowish hair in a small side-ponytail on the left and wears an outfit similar to the ones of an Anbu-Root. He seems rather obedient and the most reasonable character of the new generation of Ino-Shika-Chō, as he, unlike his teammates, insisted on going to training to learn the Ino-Shika-Chō techniques.

Chōchō Akimichi: Like her father, she cannot resist invitation when it comes to food. This is evident when she skips her training with her fellow Ino-Shika-Chō members. Unlike her father, she is proud of her broad figure and does not get offended when teased about it. She is dark skinned with yellow colored eyes like her mother and has her father's brown colored hair with two ponytails. She wears a red no-sleeve short kimono with white pants. She also has both ears pierced.

Reo (Rock Lee's son): He is a hot-blooded and dedicated shinobi, much like his father and his father's sensei, seen when he follows his father in doing immensely harsh training.

Zakku Sutā: His clan is Unknown. He does not know his mother or dad. Zakku grew up alone. His clan was massacred by Missing-nin. He hid in a locked basement in his house only his clan could open. He wanted everyone to come with him, but people haven't paid attention to him. When he hid, all he heard were cries for help. He remembered that he was called 'weak' and 'couldn't even save a leaf'. He sat down and put his head between his knees and began to cry. When having emotional problems, his eyes turn Blood Red, giving him more power. His clan is very powerful. He can copy everything he sees and make them into reality, and bring stars to a human body. Zakku has Blond hair with the tips Black. He has Gold eyes. He wears a shirt with two crossed swords and a kunai in the middle. He wears white shorts with white sandals.

* * *

><p>Ayi: Right now you should either review or PM me if you want your own character to be in this story. It cannot be anyone related to any of these characters except for Zakku Sutā. I will only take up to five characters. Do it fast or you will have to wait another time for new roles.<p> 


	2. OC's

**Ayi: Alright guys! I finally got five OC's for this story! In less than five days, I got more than 1,100 views on this story! A person named Wizardly-K9 added this story to a community! So now I am a member, and if you want your Naruto Fanfic to get more views, follows, and favorites! Just PM me or Wizardly-K9 to add the story to the Community. But it has to do with "The New Generation". Ok, now that we got that out of the way, here are the new OC's. Instead of 5, I put 6:**

* * *

><p><strong>Owner: kitsunelover300<strong>

**Oc:**** Senna Minamoto**

**Age: She's around Boruto and Sarada's age**

**Physical description: Senna has odd orange colored hair; hazel colored eyes and lightly tanned skin. Her hair is midback length and she ties it into twin braids, her face still has some baby fat due to her young age and she is of average height, standing at 4'7" tall. **

**Attire: a sleeveless, zipped up black shirt, knee length dark blue shorts, bindings around her lower legs and ankles and blue ninja sandals. Strapped to her back is a standard katana, which she can channel her chakra into.**

**Personality: Senna is a calm and composed individual, as well as being socially awkward. Being isolated due to her mother's machinations and plans for the future of the Shinobi world, Senna is unsure of how to behave around others, keeping a blank face and professional air with all her acquaintances.**  
><strong>Notions like love are mostly unknown to her, but she has witness parental love by many bypasses in villages she lives in and often wonders if her own mother feels anything for her.<strong>  
><strong>She doesn't like unnecessary violence, preferring to keep away from conflict of she can help it, but isn't above resorting to violence in order to reach a resolution.<strong>  
><strong>Senna has a twisted view of the world they live in. While she admires the leaders who work towards peace, like Hashirama Senju and Naruto Uzumaki, the current Hokage, she mostly identifies with those like Madara Uchiha. She has little to no faith in humanity, believing it will only be a matter of time before war breaks out once again. The fact that they have such an extended time of peace leads her to believe that only more people will die.<strong>  
><strong>Opinions and "facts" such as these have been drilled into her from a young age, and the experiments conducted by her mother only furthered her rather twisted view, especially since she hasn't seen much of the good side of the world, only the bad.<strong>  
><strong>All in all, Senna is a complicated and conflicted girl. S<strong>**he gained some of their personality from the blood or rather, DNA samples used from them; Madara's composure and susceptibility to darkness, Tobirama's logical and rigid nature and Hashirama's determination.**

**Affinities: Water(primary)**  
><strong>Lightning(secondary)<strong>

**Rank: Officially- Genin**  
><strong>Skill wise- Chunin level<strong>

**History: Senna's mother, one Chieko Minamoto, was a citizen of Amegakure who lived during the reign of Pein. She met both Tobi and Pein when she was 10 years old after her family was murdered by rogue ninja in front of her and she herself was assaulted. The meeting was only brief, but what they told her would stick with Chie and shape her into the person she would eventually become.**  
><strong>She would be among those who would be trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a world where her family was alive, where no pain and suffering existed.<strong>  
><strong>Needless to say, she wasn't happy when she awoke to find herself still orphaned and scarred from that night. Chie lost her faith in the real world after that and started towards a dark path.<strong>

**Years later, Chie was now an S-class missing nin and did a good job at covering her tracks. She began plans to show the world for what it really was. **

**Later on, Chie would meet an orange haired meechant from Ame and gained an obsession for him after he showed her kindness by offering her a free sample of egg rolls. **  
><strong>She would later kidnap him and forcefully took him, becoming pregnant with his child. He told her that he would never love a monster like her and she kiled him brutally, fully convinced that he would love her in the world of dreams.<strong>

**Senna was born on a dark and stormy August night and raised by her near psychotic mother in her hideout.**  
><strong>Experiments began when she was an infant, and she was injected with small pints of blood from legendary shinobi such as Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. She didn't gain any extravagant doujutsu as Chie would have liked but she did gain a "stronger body" and a stronger affinity for water jutsus from Tobirama Senju's DNA. <strong>  
><strong>The downside was that such powerful DNA is slowly wearing down on Senna's body and Chie estimated that she probably wouldn't live passed 30 years of age.<strong>  
><strong>Until then, Chie trained her daughter in secret, implanting her ideals into Senna's mind and showing the nasty side of the world they live in.<strong>

**Sickness: at times, Senna will burst into coughing fits, even coughing up blood, and she won't be able to move for hours on end. These will go away as soon as they came and she will be fine afterwards.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owner: V God22<strong>

**Oc: Rolan Hatake. Son of previous Hokage Kakashi and Anko. He has his grandfathers hair style but his mothers hair color along with his eyes be a mix of the two(a hazel like color.) Has the same addiction to dango like his mother and tends to read his fathers books every now and then. Had the white chakra saber reforged again(the tanto Kakashi uses when he was younger). Has lightning from his father and fire from his mother. Rank is special jonin favorite move is Raikiri. He wears sandals similar to what Madara and Hashirama wore in their time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owner: miyuki00<strong>

**OC: Miyuiki hitsugaya **  
><strong>Kekkei Genkai frost plus ice<strong>  
><strong>Has pure white snow hair <strong>  
><strong>Is an orphan<strong>  
><strong>Was found as a baby in the winter in a basket abandoned with only her name sticked in a blanket and a sword next to the basket<strong>  
><strong>Wears the sword on her back<strong>  
><strong>Does not handle the hot weather cold weather does not phase her.<strong>  
><strong>Like the hidden mist jutsu can create snowstorm<strong>  
><strong>Can control snow and ice like Garra of the Sand<strong>  
><strong>Has a very cold demon sealed within her and shows no emotion but will do anything to protect her friends<strong>  
><strong>Very adaptable in snow<strong>

**She can create figures and control someones blood with her Kekkei Genkai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owner: Experiment-Alpha<strong>

**Oc: Andrew. He's 17 years old, and, for one, he loves science and logic. His personality as dark, cold, and serious, but, inwardly, he's actually a pretty nice guy. He has short, auburn hair ,but is not related to the Uzumaki's and get's made fun of, that's a bit spiked up in the back, has hazel colored eyes, and his casual wear is a black T-Shirt with black athletic pants and/or shorts with a white stripe going down both the pants sides. He wears a black forehead protector on the right side of his head. He wears a long sleeve shirt that has the Uzumaki crest on the right side of his shoulder and on top, a Chunnin jacket. He wears normal sandals. He keeps a sheathed sword on his side at all times until it is time for battle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owner: JasonJones13<strong>

**OC: ****Gurē Reibun: He has violet eyes and white skin and has black spiky hair messy hair. He never really knew his mom and dad cause they went missing when he was little. He is very cocky and arrogant sometimes if something good happens to him but he cares for his friends and will help them no matter what. He wears a black shirt with the hidden leaf's symbol on both shoulders and a sleeveless blue jacket with the collar going up and black shorts and black sandals. He is mostly skilled in water style jutsu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owner: QuietSableye<strong>

**OC: ****Ayame Koizumi: She has blue eyes and blue hair which she got from her mother. and fair skinned. She wears a blue sleveeless dress, blue pants and blue sandals She carries a small dagger in her side pocket. She is a very feisty person and not afraid to fight anyone. She is also somewhat Tempermental mostly when people make fun of her, mostly her hair. She Uses earth style jutsu and is skilled in Taijutsu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayi: That's all for now. Soon I will put up a new cast call for more OC's when the story starts to get dramatic. Stay Alert! Ayi Out!<strong>


	3. Who are you? (Official First Chapter)

**Ayi: Alright! Let's get started with this! On with the Adventure and Humor! And some Drama ****. **

* * *

><p>A boy with blonde hair runs out of a door with two buckets of paint in one hand and two brushes in the other.<p>

"Boruto?" A small girl with light purple hair says. "Where are you going with that?"

"I'm going to paint on the Hokage's faces! It's going to be so funny!" Boruto says.

"Watch as I catch father's attention Himawari!" Boruto exclaims.

"Okay, try not to get caught!" Himawari says with a thumbs up and a wink.

"Not this time!" Boruto yells as he runs off.

"If this doesn't catch his attention, what will?" Boruto murmurs.

"Boruto! What are you doing?" A boy with spikey gray hair exclaims.

"Huh? Oh, hey Rolan. How's it going?" Boruto says trying not to get caught.

"You were going to do it again, weren't you? Let's go to Hokage's Mansion. Your father will deal with you." Rolan says walking towards Boruto.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Boruto yells. He points out his middle and index finger, crossing them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yells.

Nine clones of Boruto appear and run away.

"I'm not stupid Boruto." Rolan says pulling out several shurikens from his pouch and throwing it around without moving his body. Soon all the clones are gone and dust begins to form in the air.

"Now's my chance! One thousand years of death!" Boruto yells pulling out a kunai, running and aiming it at Rolan's exterior. As he stabs him, Rolan disappears and more dust forms in the air. Rolan grabs him and runs towards the Mansion.

"Let me go!" Boruto yells.

"Fine." Rolan says as he throws him on the ground.

"We are here anyway."

Rolan picks him up once more and places him on his shoulders. He walks upstairs.

"Rolan, can I ask you a question?"

Rolan grunts.

"Do you know how it feels for your father to not be around?"

"Actually, I do."

"It doesn't feel good does it?"

"No."

"When I do this I want to catch my father's attention. I just love when we talk, and do things as a family."

Rolan stops walking and turns around and walks downstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going back. But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow is graduation. Don't do anything stupid."

"I promise." Boruto says while sticking his pinky finger out. Rolan then shakes it.

* * *

><p><strong>A few moments later<strong>

"Boruto!" A man with blonde spikey blonde hair yells.

Boruto slides his thumb under his nose and laughs attempting to run away. The man runs up to him and grabs him and jumps down.

"Wahh!" Boruto yells.

"Stop yelling!" The man yells.

"When will you stop doing these things?" He yells once again.

Boruto begins to frown and attempts to speak but gets interrupted.

"It was my fault. I caught him but he got loose. Don't get mad at him Naruto. It is my fault." Rolan says.

"Really? Try not to make it happen again. And Boruto, you're coming with me." Naruto says.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>At Naruto's home<strong>

Naruto sets Boruto down on a chair and kneels down.

"Boruto, I know you are trying to catch my attention, but it isn't going to work this way. I am too busy right now. But there is one way. You have to get your forehead protector tomorrow. That will not only catch my attention. But make me proud. Now let's go back to the Academy. There is a new student also, you might be good friends."

"Okay." Boruto says as he sighs.

They begin to walk to the Academy and see a boy with black straight hair going down entering the Academy.

"That might be him." Naruto says as he runs up to him.

"Hey." Naruto says as he puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Are you the new student?"

The boy turns around and nods his head. Naruto looks closely at his face and gasps.

"Are you? Never mind." Naruto says taking out a phone and signaling Boruto to head inside.

"I'll see you later okay." Naruto says as he dashes off.

"Sensei Shino! What will we do today!" A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair and a ponytail on the side says.

"We have a new student. Everyone settle down." Shino says.

"Please, stand up and come over here." He says as the boy from earlier walks up.

"Tell us about yourself?"

"My name is Hikari. I don't know my last name, or my family. I lived in the forest my whole life. I was raised by no one. I use my sword to hunt for food. And sometimes to kill." Hikari says plainly looking at the ground as if he were mad.

"Okay. Go sit down and I will give you two tests. This will determine if you will become a Genin or not." Shino says as Hikari sits down.

Shino walks out the door and grabs a small packet. He enters the room and gives the packet to Hikari.

"Everyone, enter the field, we have to practice for graduation again." Shino says as all the kids moan and sigh.

"Did you see that new kid? He is kind of cute." A girl says.

"But his life is so sad. He reminds me of Senna and Zakku. Both of their lives were sad." Another girl says.

As they walk out the field, Hikari walks up to Shino and hands him his written exam.

"Done already? That takes at least an hour." Shino says.

"I already know this. Can I take the next exam?" Hikari says.

"Kids! Good news for you, we will not practice on Graduation. We will watch Hikari do his practical exam. Instead of a clone or me fighting him, it will be the strongest student of all. Boruto. Come here."

"I'm the strongest?" Boruto says as he walks into the field and enters a fighting pose.

"Yes. Now. Begin!" Shino yells.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Boruto yells as clones of him appear. Hikari stands straight with his hands on his sword. The clones run straight to him as they begin to throw punches. Hikari pulls out his sword and swiftly spins around, slashing all the clones.

"Over here!" Boruto yells as he pulls out a kunai, jumps in the air and attempts to stab him. Hikari dashes back and weaves hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Hikari yells as he sticks out his index and middle finger and begins to blow. As he blows, fire begins to form and is thrown at Boruto. Boruto then falls on his back. He flips and lands on his feet and puts his kunai away.

"Can I use it?" Boruto says.

Shino nods his head. Boruto begins to close his eyes. He opens his eyes and they appear to be pure white and veins surround his eyes. Hikari then chuckles lightly and closes his eyes also. As he opens his eyes, they appear to be red with two tomoe's surround his pupil's. Boruto gasps and clenches his fists.

"Who are you and where are you from!?" Boruto exclaims.

"I am the hidden son of Sasuke Uchiha." Hikari says with a grin.

Everyone gasps as a girl with a similar appearance to Hikari steps in.

"You're… my brother?" She says.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayi: Ohh! Goes from Boruto to Hikari! Stay Alert for the next Chappy! Ayi! Out!<strong>


	4. That's Not Why? (Official 2nd Chapter)

**Ayi: Wow… 2k views in just 8 days. I love you guys… you make me feel so special ;D. Now on with the story!**

A girl with a similar appearance to Hikari walks closer to him and pulls her hand out.

"Similar chakra to father…" She says.

Shino gasps as he slowly opens his mouth.

"Sarada! You're a sensor type?" Shino says.

"Shh! You're killing the mood!" Inojin says.

Hikari dashes towards Boruto grabbing a kunai and pointing it towards Boruto. Boruto swiftly dashes behind him and attempts to kick him. Hikari grabs his leg and throws him. He weaves another hand sign and throws a fireball at Boruto.

"Enough!" Shino yells as he dashes to Boruto, grabbing him. He then puts up a thumb and a blue bug crawls on it. He bites his thumb and water begins to form into a sphere. He quickly punches it and it flies towards the fireball, extinguishing it.

"You've passed the test. Go inside."

"Let me at him! I can beat his ass!" Boruto exclaims.

Hikari chuckles and walks inside. He opens the door and looks back at Boruto with a cold glare, then goes inside. Boruto starts to growl. Shino glares at Sarada as his glasses shine.

**A few moments later**

"Zakku, did you see how strong that kid was?" A girl with white hair says.

"Umm, yeah! I saw how strong he was. He was almost as strong as me! Right Miyuki?" A boy with golden hair says blushing and striking a brave pose.

Miyuki chuckles, "Yeah. Almost."

Zakku walks towards Shino. "Sensei, when are we leaving?

"Right now, I have to tell the Hokage something."

"Okay, I gotta go home."

"Okay. Everyone can leave now!"

Zakku walks home waving goodbye to Miyuki.

He enters an abandoned wooden home.

"I've got to get stronger." He says going to the backyard and hitting the tree.

"Come on! I can do this! Mozō: Hiraishin!" Zakku yells as he puts his hand in the air. A small flash appears, but nothing happens.

"I almost had it!" Zakku yells as he continues to throw barrages at the tree. He then dashes behind the tree in mid air.

"Again! Mozō: Hiraishin!" He pulls his hand in the air once more and a brighter flash appears. But still nothing.

"Agh!"

"You won't be able to do it like that if you don't channel your chakra through your hand." A man with spikey gray hair similar to Rolan says.

"Huh? Hokage Kakashi!" Zakku says as he bows.

"Please, I no longer go by that name. Just call me Kakashi."

"Okay Kakashi. But how do I channel my Chakra through my hand?"

"Focus your chakra and try to flow with it. Then, immediately, force the flow to go your way. It is basically like controlling water."

"Alright, I think I know what you mean." Zakku nods his head and faces the tree once more. He swiftly kicks and punches the tree then places his hand up. He then imagines himself swimming then going with the flow, concentrating and closing his eyes. As the current gets rough, he opens his eyes forces the water to go as he is. His chakra is then channeled to his hand. "Mozō: Hiraishin!" Zakku exclaims. A bright flash appears. When the flash disappears, several papers appear in his hand.

"What. You did all that to get paper?" Kakashi says.

"No! It is a mimic jutsu! I can make things from chakra in me or around me. The item I make acts almost exact as the real item, but it is a bit weaker."

"Ah. I've never heard of that."

Zakku places the papers on each side of the field.

"Ah, so it is The Second's jutsu hunh?"

"The Second? I though Fourth made it."

Kakashi chuckles lightly. "No, Fourth used it, but The Second made the jutsu."

"Wow. But Fourth used it better!" Zakku yells smiling and giving Kakashi a thumbs up.

Kakashi looks up at the sky. "Yeah. He did."

"Watch this! Hiraishin!" Zakku says as he disappears and reappears once.

"Whoah!" Kakashi yells.

"Aww, I only did it once! It was supposed to go to all eight of them!"

"How did you do that?"

"I just went with the flow. This is similar to the training they taught me at –"Zakku says as he stops himself. He sits down and puts his head between his knees.

"Zakku, are you alright?"

"I couldn't save them. I was such a coward I punk'd out…"

"Zakku?" Kakashi says as he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You can tell me." Zakku then puts his head up to Kakashi and tears flow from his eyes entering his mouth, including the snot from his nose. Zakku wipes his face and stands up with the help of Kakashi.

"When I still lived in my village, I had no parents. No one took after me. Everyone hated and bullied me. Even when I did something nice to them. Then, Five years ago, there was an attack at my village. Four Missing-Nin attacked. No one stood a chance. In my house was a cellar that could fit more people than we had in the village. It had a seal on the door that stated, _"__Hoshi no shōheki". _No one else knew about the cellar except for me. So when I asked them to follow me, they laughed and ran. They wouldn't listen to me. I was so mad I ran to the cellar alone. All I could hear were cries for help. Those Hippocrates. Once all the screaming was over, I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up and exited the cellar, then went outside, everyone was dead. I found a letter at city hall saying, "We will find you."

"Oh." Kakashi says.

"But I try not to let that get that in my way. And I try to become

stronger than them! And become just like the Fourth!"

"Zakku."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you want to become like the Fourth?"

"Because he is one of the strongest shinobi in history!"

"That isn't it."

"What do you mean?"

"You are trying to run from the past aren't you?"

"No, what do you mean." Zakku says as he puts his head down.

"You try too hard to become like the Fourth, that you want to become as fast as him to run away from the past."

"Leave me alone. That isn't why!"

"Why is it then?"

"So I can catch up to them! I was always weaker than them! When I got stronger, they got stronger also! It was way too fast for me! That's why I want to become so fast!" Zakku says as he yells and closes his eyes. He disappears and reappears multiple times throughout the whole field.

"I will catch up!"

**Sorry for not uploading for a while, too busy, had a lot of exams. But passed them all. :D! I might not upload for a while again because I am going to be busy again. See ya later!**


	5. Naruto: ボルトひかり Trivia One!

**Hey guys! I was thinking about doing this since I couldn't upload a lot. So umm… Njoii!**

**Did you know** that Boruto did exactly what Naruto did when he was a kid. They painted the Hokage's faces to get attention. For Naruto, it was the Village. For Boruto, it was his Dad.

**Remember** when Naruto said, _"Now let's go back to the Academy. There is a new student also, you might be good friends."_ As soon as they met each other on the field, they knew they wouldn't become friends, but maybe rivals.

**Did you know** that Sakura may NOT be Sarada's mother. It might be Karin's. Think about it. Sakura doesn't wear glasses, but how did Sarada, an Uchiha, end up wearing glasses? Let's see who else loved Sasuke. Every girl in Konoha and Karin. Who was more useful to Sasuke. Karin. Near the last chapter Sasuke said he does not plan on getting in a relationship with her or anyone else. Sasuke hated Sakura because she was always in his way. But Karin didn't bother him. She lead him to Itachi. I rest my case.

**Did you know** that in my story, there are only three Uchihas alive?

**Did you know** Boruto and Himawari's eyes are lighter because of Hinata?

**Did you know** that Sarada thought of Boruto as an idiot just like Sasuke did to Naruto?

**Did you know** Sasuke and Naruto gained all of the main elements due to their new gained power. Do you think their children could get those also? (I think I might add that to the story…)

**I'll add more on the next Did You Know Bolt Light Trivia!**


End file.
